Fighting
by GeminiAngel236
Summary: Short stories with our favorite guardians and their multiple fights with family members. Now up: Irma! I also need help figuring out which family member Hay Lin should fight with. Send me who you think in your reveiw!
1. Will's problem at home

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

"Why do you have to look at me like that? You've been sulking the whole ride home." Will's mom said in an annoyed tone. 

"Why shouldn't I sulk when you've been out with my history teacher behind my back!" Will screamed.

"I wasn't out with Dean we were just having lunch." Her mom tried to explain while stopping at a red light

"Right." Will said sarcastically.

"We were just talking about your grades, which I'm not proud of." Her mom said

"Another excuse! You just used that reason to talk to professor Collins!" Will screamed.

The light that had just turned green turned back to red. Her mom slammed on the breaks.

" You use excuses all the time. Plus, you're always out with your friends leaving me home alone. So what if I want to socialize." Her mom answered.

They remained quiet the rest of the way home.

"Well, if you want to socialize why don't you socialize. Even though I won't listen." Will said as her mom unlocked the door to the apartment.

Her mom continued yelling as Will walked to her room and slammed the door shut. She, of course, didn't hear a thing. She slammed her door and started to think.

Will's POV: She doesn't understand me. She never went through what I'm going through and she never will.(Mr. Huggles curled up next to her on the bed.) The powers, fighting evil, saving different worlds. It's all so hard to be a teenager and do all these things. Life is so complicated for me. (She started petting Mr. Huggles gently as she tried to calm down) I'm failing in math and have no time at all to bring my grades up nonetheless study. I don't know how I can do this without cracking. The other girls don't always fight with their moms so, why do I? When will my time being a guardian stop? I mean, Hay Lin's grandmother stopped being a guardian at some point in her life. Right? Do I actually want to stop being a guardian though? (Mr. Huggles fell asleep) If I ever stop being a guardian what will happen to my friendship with the other girls? How did I all of a sudden think of one thing and start thinking of another?

"Will! Lights out!" Will's mom shouted interrupting her thoughts.

"Fine!" Will yelled as she drifted off to the world of nod

* * *

This is a bit better since I revised it again. I still wasn't happy about the way it turned out. Please review and read on. 


	2. Irma's little brother

Disclaimer. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. although I want too.

* * *

Irma had just returned home after guardian practice and long, noisy fight with Cornelia. She groggily unlocked the door to her house and stomped up the stairs. When she got closer to her room she notice the door was open. She walked into her room and saw that it was an even bigger mess then when she left. She immediately looked around looking for any sign of an intruder. She looked at her bed and instantly recognized the figure. 

"Chris what are you doing in my room! Wait are you reading my diary? Get out get out get out!" Irma yelled violently as she pulled her brother off her bed.

The water in the pipes went crazy ready to burst through the pipes at any second.

"I never knew you had a crush on this Andrew Hornby guy. I'm sure Martin will be mad about that!" Chris teased while still reading Irma's diary.

"Give me that you little snoop." Irma yelled while snatching her diary out of her younger brother's hand.

"Mom! Irma's snatching things out of my hand!" Chris complained trying to get his older sister in trouble.

"Irma! Be nice to your brother!" Her mom yelled

"He was reading my diary!" Irma complained

"That doesn't mean you take things out of his hand! Tell him you're sorry!" Her mom yelled

"I'm sorry… Sorry you're such a tattle tale!" Irma yelled pushing her brother out of her room and slamming the door shut.

"Hey!" Her brother complained beginning to have a temper tantrum.

"Irma! Irma!" Her mother yelled when she heard Chris crying. Irma, of course, didn't hear a word.

Irma's POV: I could have gotten in serious trouble. What would have happened if I had written about the guardians in my diary? The girls would have a fit! Cornelia already is mad at me, as it is I don't need to give her any more reasons. Why does my little brother always have to interfere with my life? I seriously need a lock for my door, but no, my parents say that if I got a lock for my door then they'd have to get a lock for Chris's door too. Ugh. Chris is such a nuisance. Why can't my little brother stop ruining my life? Although, he is always there for me when I need him and I can always count on him when I need help." Irma pondered that thought as she drifted to sleep. Everything in the house turned calm. Even the pipes.

* * *

Only having 1 chapter in fighting didn't seem right after looking at it, so I had to add this and I hope to do more. I just don't know who Hay Lin should fight with. Anyways, Please read and review. The next chapter will be Taranee. 


End file.
